


Old Rules

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boundaries, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby/Soulless!Sam wherein they both know they have feelings, but they aren't going to do anything about it. They'll talk about it later, if Sam ever goes back to being the old Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Rules

"I'm exhausted," admitted Bobby. "Some weird stuff's been going on lately. New...rules, I guess you could say, with some of the creatures we've known."

"Oh yeah?" Sam said with curiosity.

"Yeah. I think I'll turn in. I'll make up the spare bed first, though."

"Oh, no, don't bother," Sam said.

"It's not any trouble," Bobby said, already walking off to go get the quilt.

"Bobby, I don't sleep."

Bobby blinked. "Okay, so read one of the books over there until you start to tire. Or watch some TV. But, try and get some rest. You seem a little...worn down."

Sam sighed, gazing at Bobby apologetically. "No," he said quietly. "I don't sleep. I can't."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Are you...?"

"There's something wrong with me," Sam said.

"Well, Dean was a little different when he came back," Bobby said. "I mean, forty years in the pit? And you had, what, two centuries? Maybe it'll wear off."

"Do you think so, Bobby?" Instead of a whole lot of hope, there was just a little bit of hope, like somehow Sam had been dampened. He probably just needed time to adjust.

"It's a theory, anyway," Bobby said. "I'm gonna go make up that bed, just in case. Just lie in it, if you can't sleep."

"Thanks," Sam said automatically.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

***

Sam watched as Bobby finished arranging the quilt and the pillows. "I should get back to Samuel soon," Sam said. 

"You don't have to be in any rush," Bobby said. 

"Well, family's...important," Sam said.

Bobby turned his head slightly back toward Sam. "I'm family too, you know."

"Yeah, no, I know," Sam said, brow furrowing slightly. "You're like family, and he's like family, and Dean's like family. But you're busy, and Dean's happy."

"He _is_ happy," Bobby admitted, standing and turning around to face Sam. "Look, all I'm saying is...you know me, and you don't know Samuel Campbell very well yet."

"True."

Bobby made his way past Sam and out of the small room. "Take it easy, Sam," he said. "Try and sleep."

"Can't," Sam repeated, swallowing. "Would if I could, Bobby. I...can't."

Bobby nodded.

***

"Okay, you haven't eaten at all since you got here," Bobby said. "I'm not that bad a cook, Sam, so just humor me."

"I don't, uh." Sam shied away slightly. "I don't eat anymore either, Bobby."

Bobby paused. "Come again?"

"I just," Sam frowned. "I just don't...need to?" he asked more than said.

Bobby's face displayed a gentle concern that brought Sam at ease as he realized he wasn't going to be poked and prodded or hunted down, at least not yet. "Well, we'll figure out what's wrong," he said.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, relieved. "Sounds good."

***

"Not that I'm complaining," Bobby said, "and you've been great help answering some of the phones, and assisting me with the car, but don't you think you're being a little...uh." He didn't know exactly how to say it.

"What am I being?" Sam said. 

"Well, you're being kind of...obedient. Like, you're ready to just follow what I say, for the most part, even if it ain't stuff you normally like."

"Well, Bobby, I don't really think I should be making too many decisions."

Bobby stared.

"Um. I keep making the wrong ones," Sam said with a shrug.

"...Like?"

"Just...well, I mean, Samuel and the rest of the family have noticed I'm hunting really well. Quick, clean, not a lot of hesitance. But I'm worried," he admitted. "I'm worried I'm, uh... _too_ good at hunting now."

"And what does that mean?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, like a machine? But, then, maybe this is for the best after all. I mean, it's not like I made the best decisions when I was alive before."

"Yeah, but that's all of us," Bobby pointed out. "And your mistakes...sometimes they were doozies. I mean, remember that whole apocalypse thing?" Sam looked oddly okay with the mention of that, nodding slightly. "But your mistakes usually came from caring too much, so I'm not sure anyone who knows you could really hold it against you."

"You'd be surprised," Sam said blandly.

***

"Do you think you'd care to follow Rufus's lead if I sent you to check something out with him?"

"Rufus isn't family," Sam pointed out.

"Family's not infallible, kid," Bobby said. "You'd only have to have met my old man to know that. Or yours, actually."

Sam lowered his gaze.

"Dean's a good kid, though. A really good kid. And I've got your back too," Bobby said. "Sorry. I know you said you're kind of...lost."

"I think it's the kind of lost you can't fix," Sam said.

Bobby eyed Sam for a moment. "Would you stick with Rufus and let him lead?"

Sam nodded quietly, looking up. "If that's what you want me to do? Yeah."

***

"Rufus says you did a good job."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Here." Bobby handed Sam a beer.

"Thanks." Sam paused. "I prayed to Cas, keep praying to Cas, but he won't come," he said with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah, well, maybe he's holding a grudge or something. Hell if I know. Budge up." Bobby took a seat beside Sam, finding the remote control. "How did _you_ feel about the hunt?"

"Didn't go too badly. I might have sprained my wrist," Sam said mildly. "But other than that, I can't complain."

"Did you like working with Rufus? Sometimes he's easy to put up with, and sometimes he ain't," admitted Bobby.

"We eliminated the whole threat, in a reasonable amount of time, and he shared some of his scotch with me."

Bobby nodded. "Good."

***

"You know," Sam said, "I was attracted to you when I was younger. Did you ever know that?"

Bobby choked on the alcohol in his mouth. He swallowed harshly, then coughed. "Um. Sam, you can take this as your cue to shut up."

Sam shrugged. "Your house, your rules," he said.

***

Bobby and Sam furiously searched for information about werewolves changing at times other than on the full moon to help some desperate-sounding hunters Sam had never met before.

"See what I mean?" said Bobby, looking tired once the call was over. "It's like I've known all the rules for so long, and all of a sudden I don't know squat."

Suddenly, Sam reached over and rested a hand on top of Bobby's.

Bobby stared at Sam Winchester's graceful looking hand resting on top of his own worn one. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting you," Sam said mildly.

"Um. Yeah, well, I'm good," Bobby said, looking pointedly from Sam's hand to Sam's face.

Sam slowly pulled the hand away again, straightened his shirt a little, sniffed, eyed Bobby. 

"So, when's the last time you had sex, Bobby?"

"Okay, who the hell are you, and what did you do with Sam?" Bobby demanded.

Sam did swallow this time. "Um. I'm him. I'm just. I'm really rude. And I don't know what's okay anymore?" His brow furrowed. "Sorry. Um. You know Freud?"

"What, like you're the id running around?"

"Something like that, I think." Sam's brow was still furrowed. "Don't kick me out."

"I won't kick you out," Bobby said with a heavy sigh. "Take it easy on the come-ons, though."

"I'll...try."

"You'll _try_?"  Bobby bit out. "Look, if you don't know what way is up or what color the sky is, what makes you think you want to get between the sheets with a guy you think of as your father?"

Sam chuckled slightly. "Um. First of all, _like_ a father, sort of, but not exactly the way Dean always thought of you, or at least I felt, uh...this other stuff too. I 've always admired you. And, ever since that time I stayed here when I was sixteen and you told me I was handsome, that I was going to break some hearts? I've wanted you."

Bobby's horrified expression made Sam chuckle again. 

"Um. I knew you didn't mean _your_ heart, back then. I get it. You're a good man, Bobby. But...I don't know, I can see past my guilt and insecurities now. I can read people. And I know you want me too."

"Sam," Bobby said heavily, making an attempt to shut the whole thing down, but he was so blind-sided by the conversation he wasn't sure what to say. He opted to drink some more, refilling his glass with purpose.

"We can feel like family and want each other at the same time, Bobby; it happens. You smell the same, talk to me the same way you always did, and I like that." Sam shrugged, looking just a bit hopeful again. "Mentally, I associate you with home and with security, and I want to be close to you, to be...kept safe."

"You're _in love_ with me?" Bobby said with visible and audible disgust, more disgust at himself than anything else.

"I don't really feel anything right now," Sam said all too seriously. "I mean it, Bobby. I don't. But I do remember my life before the cage, and the truths I used to hold onto. And one of them is that I do. So, caring about you is right, if we like the old Sam."

"Yeah, well, the old Sam knew how to keep it in his pants," Bobby said.

"He had good taste, though," Sam winked at Bobby, a surprisingly easy wink. Too smooth for Sam. Way too smooth.

"You're fucking shameless," Bobby said with surprise. He didn't mean it as an insult, more as an observation.

"That's me," Sam confirmed. "Shameless, frank. But it's still me in here. I know in my mind it is." Sam offered his own glass. "Here," he said. Then, when it was filled, he said, "Thanks."

***

"I hate to say it, but maybe you should go hunt some more with Grandpappy and the rest of them."

"No, wait! I can do better," Sam said. Ah, well that was at least a tad desperate. 

But, Bobby shook his head. "It's not a punishment. It's just...for the best, I think. I ain't mad. I worry for you, though, and I don't know if I'll be able to go up against you if it comes to that. No offense. I just mean...people who can't feel have a hard time sometimes. I don't want to confuse you by keeping you around."

"It could help me," Sam tried. "Being here could help me."

"I'm pretty sure Samuel and them will keep an eye on your...baser instincts. When we figure out what this is and you're...restored...with all your working parts again, you and I can talk. Talk, I said. I didn't say anything else, just talk, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay, Bobby. I'll call Samuel."

"Thanks for understanding," Bobby said.

"Yeah, you too," said Sam.

***

Bobby worried, of course, but he figured Sam was in good hands.


End file.
